Look After You
by paperships101
Summary: Mag-iisang taon na si Sakura at Sasuke ngunit isang araw na lamang ay bigla nitong tinapos ang lahat sa kanila ng walang dahilan. Hindi alam ni Sakura kung ano ang gagawin nya but out of the blue, may isang taong pumasok sa buhay nya para tulungan siya, si Sasori. Pero ano nga ba talaga ang dahilan kung bakit nakipaghiwalay si Sasuke sa kanya? AU High School Fic SasuSaku/SasoSaku
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:** Hindi ko po pag-aari ang Naruto, ang mga lugar at karakter na mababanggit sa kwentong ito, ito ay pag-aari ni Masashi Kishimoto. Salamat

* * *

_-Nagtapos ang lahat sa di inaasahang panahon at ngayon ako'y iyong iniwang luhaang, sugatan di mapakinabang, sana'y nagtanong ka lang kung di mo lang alam, sana'y nagtanong ka lang kung di mo lang alam ako'y iyong nasaktan... _(Oo - Up Dharma Down)

Chapter 1 - Break Up and Confussions

"Ha?!" sigaw ng apat kong kaibigan pagkatapos ko ikwento yung nangyari sakin kahapon. Nagtago ako sa likod ng mga kamay ko at tumango habang humahagulgol.

"Mag-iisang taon na kayo tapos bigla na lang niyang tinapos? Bakit daw?" di makapinawalang bulalas ni Ino.

"Ewan ko, sabi nya lang ayaw nya na daw." sagot ko.

"Ano naman sinabi mo?" si Hinata naman ang nagtanong. Pinatong ko yung ulo ko sa lamesa at tinakpan ko yung mukha ko.

"Wala, hindi na ako nakapag-salita sa sobrang gulat ko." sagot ko habang umiiyak pa rin.

"Hay Sakura, kalimutan mo na sya. Di nya alam kung ano nawala sa kanya." sabi ni Tenten para pagaanin yung nararamdaman ko. Umiling ako.

"Sabi pa nya nakakairita na daw yung pagiging clingy ko sa kanya. Ayoko na, maglalaslas na ako."

"OA mo ha. Kasi naman sa lahat ng taong pwede mong maging boyfriend eh si Sasuke pa, alam mo naman kung ano ugali noon. Tingnan mo si Hinata, si Naruto hinahabol." sabi naman ni Temari. Biglang nag-blush si Hinata.

"Temari naman! Pwede ba maging sensitive ka for once? Nakita mong kabe-break lang nila." singhal ni Ino sa kanya. Pinunasan ko na lang yung mga mata ko at inayos na yung mga gamit ko.

"Teka, diba may lakad kayo ngayon ni Shikamaru?" tanong ko kay Temari para mabaling naman sa kanya yung atensyon.

"Mamaya pa yun tsaka pwede naman namin i-cancel yun tutal mas gusto naman nyang matulog. Mas kaylangan mo kami ngayon, diba guys."

"Oo, sasamahan ka namin." mahinhin na sabi ni Hinata.

"Ngumiti ka na dyan Sakura at manlilibre si Tenten." sabi ni Ino.

"Hoy, bakit ako manlilibre, mas mayaman kaya si Hinata at Temari sakin." reklamo ni Tenten matapos syang ipresenta ni Ino na taga-libre sa araw na to.

"Eh sa ikaw ang gusto namin manlibre eh, diba?" sagot ni Ino habang nakasmirk.

"Oo nga, huwag ka mag-alala dun tayo kela Hinata para makita mo si Neji." singit ni Temari sabay akbay kay Tenten.

"At bakit naman napasok sa usapan si Neji?" Tenten asked.

"Bakit? Mas gusto mo ba si Lee?" balik ni Ino. Hindi na nakapalag pa si Tenten at bumigay na lamang.

"Sige na, sige na pero 300 lang budget ko."

"Pwede na yan. Kami na ni Sakura bibili, mauna na kayo sa bahay nila Hinata." sabi ni Ino at sabay hatak sakin matapos makuha yung pera kay Tenten.

* * *

"Dagdagan ko na lang ng 200 yan para marami tayong mabili." sabi ko habang nasa grocery kami.

"Sige, di ko tatanggihan yan. Magdadagdag narin ako ng 100. Mag-spaghetti kaya tayo?" ani ni Ino habang tumitingin kami ng mga bibilhin.

"Ayoko, may kamatis eh." sagot ko. Pinapaalala lang sakin ng mga kamatis si Sasuke. Biglang nag-smirk si Ino at tumingin sa akin.

"Naalala ko pa nung pinag-aagawan pa natin si Sasuke. Grabe, muntikan pa masira friendship natin dahil dun buti na lang at natauhan din ako."

"At naging kayo ni Kiba." dagdag ko.

"Oo, kaso lang minsan si Kiba mas trip pa paliguan si Akamaru kesa pumunta sa bahay." naka-pout nyang pagrereklamo. Tumawa ako sa expression ng mukha nya. "O ayan, tumatawa ka na ulit. Naku kalimutan mo na si Sasuke, wala kang mapapala dun tsaka di nya alam kung ano nawala sa kanya. Marami pang iba dyan na mas deserving para sayo, malay mo baka kapag nangyari yon eh ma-realize ni Sasuke kung ano nawala sa kanya." bigla naman akong nabuhayan ng loob sa sinabi ni Ino.

"Talaga? Sa tingin mo?" tanong ko habang pumipili kami ng ice cream flavor. Tumango sya habang binubuksan yung freezer.

"Blueberry o Rocky road?"

"Pareho na, ako na magbabayad." sabi nga nila, ice cream ang magandang therapy for break up. Scratch that, food ang therapy for break up.

Namili pa kami ng dalawang 1.5 na soft drinks, apat na malalaking nacho bags, dalawang salsa dip, dalawang plastic ng flat tops, isang bag ng frozen fries na lulutuin na lang namin dun, at limang bento meal. Nanlaki yung mga mata ko sa mga pinamili namin.

"Mauubos ba natin to? Para naman tayong magka-camping nito." tanong ko habang naghihintay kami ng bus. Sa sobrang dami ng binili namin ay di na namin kayang buhatin papunta kela Hinata.

"Oo naman, tutal wala namang pasok bukas pwede tayo magdamag sa kanila." sagot ni Ino. May huminto ng taxi sa harap namin at sumakay na kami.

* * *

"Wow, dami naman nyan, 300 lang pinadala ko sa inyo ah?" salubong ni Tenten sa amin.

"Nag-ambag din kami ni Sakura dito. Nasaan na sila?" tanong ni Ino habang naglalakad kami sa loob ng compound ng mga Hyuuga.

"Nasa kwarto na ni Hinata. Dali, magsisimula na yung bagong episode ng The Walking Dead." sabi ni Tenten sabay hatak kay Ino. Sinundan ko sila habang bitbit ko yung supot ng nachos at ice cream.

"Tenten, dahan-dahan lang, kukuha pa tayo ng baso at plato, tsaka bakit nanunuod ng ganun si Hinata? Makakita nga lang ng dugo yun ay hinihimatay na." sabi ni Ino habang nakataas yung isang kilay nya.

"Pinanuod namin sa kanya ni Temari para mawala na yung takot nya. Oi Sakura, ang tahimik mo." sabay baling sakin ni Tenten.

"Eh wala naman akong sasabihin kasi sinabi na lahat ni Ino." sagot ko. Dumila sakin si Ino na ginantihan ko rin.

"Fine, pero dalhin na muna natin yan sa kwarto ni Hinata bago tayo pumunta sa kusina." said Tenten. Nilakbay na namin ang pagkalaki-laking bahay ng mga Hyuuga. Kung hindi namin kasama si Tenten ay malamang nawala na kami. Matapos naming madaanan ang pagkarami-raming pinto ay nakarating na kami sa kwarto ni Hinata. Pagbukas namin ng pinto ay naabutan namin sa akto na bubunutin ni Hinata yung plug ng TV habang si Temari naman ay hinostage yung hamster nyang pinangalanan nyang Naruko.

"Subukan mong bunutin yan at mawawalan ng buhay si Naruko." Temari threatened Hinata. Nanlaki bigla yung mga mata ni Hinata at binitawan yung plug. Binitawan na rin ni Temari si Naruko at kinuha naman agad ni Hinata yung alaga nya and cradled it in her arms.

"Ang low mo naman Temari, hinostage mo pa yung hamster na bigay ni Naruto sa kanya para sa birthday nya." bungad na sabi ni Ino. Tiningnan sya ng matalim ni Temari.

"Ayaw kasing panuorin ni Hinata yung palabas." sagot nya. Pumasok na kami at nilapag yung mga pinamili namin sa coffee table ni Hinata.

"Ang dami naman nyan. Kaya ba nating ubusin yan?" tanong ni Hinata habang binabalik nya sa kulungan yung hamster nya.

"Oo naman. Magdamag kaya tayo diba?" sabi ni Ino habang nakatitig saming lahat, tumango ako.

"Hell yeah! Buti na lang at dala ko yung hard drive ko, daming movies na naka-store dun pwede tayo mag-movie marathon." sigaw ni Tenten na puno ng excitement.

"G-ganun? Sige kukunin ko muna yung laptop tsaka speaker sa library, naiwan ko kagabi dun after ko gumawa ng presentation sa Physics. Ano, Sakura pwede mo ba ako samahan?" asked Hinata. I nodded at tumayo sa kinauupuan ko. "Tenten alam mo naman kung nasaan yung kitchen diba, kayo nalang kumuha nung plates tsaka lagay nyo na rin sa freezer yung fries at ice cream." dagdag ni Hinata.

"Okay, tara Ino tulungan mo ako."

"Si Temari naman, kami na kaya bumili nyan." reklamo ni Ino.

"Temari samahan mo ko, di ko kaya to mag-isa. Ino, kunin mo na lang sa bag ko yung hard drive."

Iniwan na namin sila at tinungo na namin ni Hinata yung library nila. Malapit na kami ng bumukas yung isang pinto at lumabas si Neji.

"O, nandito ka pala Sakura." bati ni Neji nang makita niya kami ni Hinata.

"Kuya, marami kami dito." sagot ni Hinata.

"Ah, buti may kasama ka ngayon. Umalis si uncle Hiyashi kasama si Hanabi, magpapa-check up daw baka bukas pa sila maka-uwi. Binilin sakin na sabihin daw sayo. Aalis din ako mamaya, pupunta ako kina Lee dun na ako magpapalipas ng gabi kaya ikaw lang maiiwan dito." Neji explained.

"Ganun ba? Okay, tatawagan ko na lang si Papa para sabihin na dito sila matutulog."

"Sige, mauna na ako. Bye Hinata, bye Sakura." paalam ni Neji samin. Tumingin si Neji sakin na may malungkot na mata na para bang sinasabi nyang nalulungkot sya sa nangyari sa amin ni Sasuke.

Magka-barkada kasi sila kaya marahil ay alam na nila yung nangyari. Muntikan akong umiyak muli.

"Sakura, okay ka lang?" bigla akong nawala sa trance ko sa tanong ni Hinata na puno ng concern at dali-daling pinunasan yung basa kong mata.

"Ah, oo. Tara, kunin na natin yung laptop mo." at dali-dali kaming nagtungo sa library nila. Sa loob."Wow, ang daming libro, nabasa mo na lahat ito?" tanong ko habang binabasa ko yung mga title ng mga aklat upang kahit papaano ay makalimutan ko yung nangyari.

"Hindi pa pero si Papa oo." sagot ni Hinata habang nilalagay niya sa bag yung laptop. Ako na yung naglagay nung mga speakers sa bag.

"Galing. Ang talino siguro ng papa mo." tumango si Hinata.

"Oo, pero mas matalino yung papa ni Kuya Neji. Sayang nga at binawian agad ng buhay si tito."sagot ng Hyuuga heiress. Lumabas na kami sa library at bumalik na sa kwarto ni Hinata. Wala pa rin si Tenten at Temari, si Ino naman nakahiga sa kama ni Hinata at nagcha-channel surfing.

"Akala ko naman sila Temari na, gutom na ako." whined Ino. Hinata started setting up her laptop ng biglang dumating sila Temari at Tenten dala-dala yung mga kaylangan namin.

"O, bakit namumula ka?" tanong ko kay Tenten. Biglang tumawa ng pagkalakas-lakas si Temari.

"Pano ba naman eh nakabangga nya si Neji. Ewan ko ba dyan, masyadong natatameme pag nandyan si Neji eh magkababata naman sila." explained Temari. Nagtawanan kaming lahat habang si Tenten naman ay nakayamot at naka-cross arms.

"Ewan ko sa inyo." tanging sagot nya. Kinuha nya yung hard drive nya na pinatong ni Ino sa coffee table at isinaksak yung usb cable sa port ng laptop. Sya na nagmane-obra sa laptop ni Hinata. Binuksan na ni Ino yung isang bag ng nachos at salsa dip at nagsimula ng kumain.

"Mayroon ka bang Letters to Juliet na movie?" tanong ni Ino kay Tenten. Binuksan ko na yung isang bote ng soft drink at naglagay na sa mga baso.

"Yup, meron din akong The Notebook dito." narinig kong sagot ni Tenten.

"Yes!" sabay sigaw ni Ino. Kawawang Hinata at sa kanyang tabi pa sumigaw itong si Ino.

"Sige na, simulan na yan." utos ni Temari kay Tenten. Tiningnan siya ni Tenten ng matalim na sinagot naman ni Temari ng pag-dila.

"Ay, sandali lang tatawag lang ako kay Papa, wala sila ngayon baka bukas pa sila bumalik. Si Kuya Neji kela Lee matutulog." sabi ni Hinata. Kinuha nya yung phone nya at lumabas muna ng kwarto.

"Si Gaara at Kankuro din pupunta kela Lee. Nagtext din sakin si Shikamaru na dun na lang daw sya pupunta." Temari said.

"Si Kiba rin eh." dagdag ni Ino.

"Oo nga pala, feeling ko sinabi ni Sasuke sa mga barkada nya yung nangyari kasi iba yung tingin ni Neji sa akin kanina eh, parang sinasabi nyang alam nya na yung nangyari." kwento ko sa kanila.

Tiningnan nila akong lahat with saddened eyes. Kinuha ko yung isang unan ni Hinata at tinakpan ko yung mukha ko tsaka ako sumigaw.

"Bwisit, nakakainis, ano bang nagawa kong mali? Ano bang wala sa akin? Shit, gusto ko na talagang tumalon sa sixth floor at uminom ng muriatic acid." sabi ko habang nakatakip pa rin yung unan at di nagtagal eh lumabas na yung mga luha ko na kanina ko pa pinipilit itago.

"Ilabas mo lang yan, Sakura." mahinahon na pagkakasabi ni Ino sa akin.

"Wag mo nang isipin yan, naku Sakura ano ba naman kasing nakita mo dun? Ang emo-emo nung tao tas akala mo pasan ang problema ng buong mundo, hindi marunong ngumiti at laging nagsusungit." said Temari frankly. Si Temari yung taong never magsu-sugar coat. Sasabihin nya kung ano talaga nakikita nya.

"Si Sasuke ba talaga dine-describe mo o si Gaara?" singit ni Tenten. Napangiti si Temari.

"Pwede rin." sagot niya. Pumasok si Hinata sa scene kung saan nagtatawanan silang tatlo habang ako ay medyo ngumiti lang.

"Um, what did I missed?" tanong nya with confusion written on her face. Si Ino na ang nagkwento. Hinata giggled after malaman yung sinabi ni Temari. "Pumayag si Papa na dito na kayo matulog. Nagpa-order rin siya ng dinner natin, maya-maya darating na rin yun." uttered Hinata para ipaalam sa amin.

"Ang bait naman ng Papa mo, pwede magpa-ampon?" asked Ino playfully. Tinaasan ko ng kilay yung best friend ko.

"Kumain ka na lang Ino." sabat ni Tenten sabay abot sa kanya ng plastic ng bento meal. Nanlaki bigla yung mata nya at kinuha yung isang platic container. Inabot nya sa amin yung iba at kumain na kami habang nanunuod ng movie.

* * *

AN: Ito po ay resulta ng malikot kong imahinasyon. Maraming salamat kung ito ay iyong binigyan ng oras para basahin :) Ang titolo ng kwentong ito ay nagmula sa pamagat ng kanta ng The Fray.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: **Hindi ko po pag-aari ang Naruto. Salamat :)

**AN**: Dito na papasok si Sasori :))

* * *

_-Sa hindi inaasahang pagtatagpo ng mga mundo, may minsan lang na nagdurugtong, damang-dama na ang ugong nito...(Tadhana - Up Dharma Down)_

**Chapter 2 - School Girl Crush**

Kasalukuyan akong naglalakad sa park habang kumakain ng ice cream na binili ko kay manong sorbetero. Magkikita kami ni Ino ngayon kasi nagpapatulong bumili ng regalo para kay Kiba, sa martes kasi yung monthsary nung dalawa. Bigla tuloy akong nalungkot, dapat sa friday ay one year na kami ni Sasuke pero dahil nga wala na kami, wala na ring aniversary na mangyayari. Pinilit lang ako ni Ino lumabas dahil halos isang buwan na akong nagkukulong sa bahay, alam ko namang ginagawa lang nya ito para makalimutan ko si Sasuke. Simula kasi ng naghiwalay kami, school-bahay na lang ang ruta ko, hindi na ako gumala, huli kong labas eh nung pumunta kami kela Hinata. Natatakot kasi ako na baka bigla kong makita si Sasuke, mahirap na nga kapag nakikita ko sya sa school lalo pa't magka-klase pa kami.

Nasa gitna ako ng pagmumuni-muni ko ng may makabunggo ako at di ko sinasadyang mamantsahan yung damit nya ng kinakain kong ice cream.

"Oh my gosh, sorry po di ko sinasadya." agad kong paghingi ng sorry sa nakabangga ko. Hindi ko na sya tiningala dahil agad kong kinuha yung panyo ko sa bulsa at pinunasan yung t-shirt nya na namantsahan ko ngunit hinawakan nya yung braso ko upang pigilin ang pagpupunas ko.

"Okay lang miss, pero sa susunod tingin ka na sa dinadaanan mo ah." sabi ng nakabunggo ko. Tumingala ako para tingnan yung may ari ng boses upang makipagtitigan sa isang lalaking may brown eyes at red hair. Naka-smile sya sa akin at hindi ko maiwasang mag-blush, ang cute nya kasi. Nakasuot sya ng black leather jacket, white v-neck shirt(yung namantsahan ko), rugged pants at black na chucks at may bitbit sya na diesel sling bag, para syang nanggaling sa poster ng mga banda, idagdag mo pa yung messy hair nya. Bumalik ako sa katinuan at naalala yung nagawa ko.

"Pasensya na po talaga kuya, babayaran ko na lang po." sabi ko ulit.

"Hindi na, okay lang tutal ayaw ko rin naman tong t-shirt na ito, pinilit lang akong isuot to ng pinsan ko, ngayon may dahilan na para magpalit ako." sagot niya.

"Pero kasi-"

"Makulit ka no?" tiningnan ko sya at may amused smile sya. "Sige, ganito na lang, ilibre mo na lang ako ng ice cream para di ka ma-guilty."

"Ha? Ice cream?" di ko makapaniwalang tanong.

"Oo ice cream, tara nadoon si manong ice cream pero bago yon, samahan mo muna ako magpalit ng damit, buti na lang at dala akong damit ngayon." sabi nya sabay hawak sa wrist ko at hatak sa akin sa direksyon ng mens restroom. Hindi ko mapigilan mag-blush sa intimacy ng paghawak nya sa akin. Hindi rin ako makapaniwala na hinayaan kong magpahatak sa isang stranger na ubod ng gwapo. Bigla ko tuloy nakalimutan na kaka-break lang namin ni Sasuke. Hinintay ko na lang sya sa labas habang yung ibang lalaking pumapasok at lumalabas ay panay ang tingin at pagkindat sa akin. Matapos nya magpalit ng t-shirt, hinawakan nya ulit yung wrist ko at pumunta na kami sa stall ng ice cream.

"Manong pabili nga po ng dalawang ice cream, ube tsaka cheese po sa akin," sabi nya kay manong sabay tumingin sya sa akin. "Ano sayo?"

"Uh, ano chocolate na lang." sagot ko. Inabot ko yung bayad kay manong matapos nyang ibigay yung ice cream namin.

"Hijo, dapat ikaw nagbabayad hindi yung girl friend mo." sabi ni manong. Nanlaki yung mata ko sa narinig ko at yung kasama ko naman ay tumawa na lang.

"Libre nya kasi ngayon manong, sa susunod na lakad namin ako naman." sabay kindat nya sa akin. Bumukas-sara yung bibig ko para magprotesta pero walang lumalabas na salita. Hinatak nya ulit ako at naupo kami sa isang bench.

"Ako nga pala si Sasori." pakilala nya matapos nyang kumagat sa ice cream nya.

"Um, Sakura. Sorry po talaga kanina." paghingi ko ng tawad.

"Ang kulit mo talaga, kapag di ka tumigil, hahalikan kita." sabi nya na may tono ng panunudyo. Napalunok ako at namula ng sobra. "Ang cute mo pala kapag nagba-blush ka." kinain ko na lang yung ice cream ko ng tahimik.

"Kuya, bakit mo naman sinabi kay manong yun? Ngayon nga lang tayo nagkakilala, ang pangit pa ng pagkakakilala natin." tanong ko para basagin ang katahimikan, nag-chuckle sya sabay kagat sa ice cream nya.

"Wala lang, ayaw ko mapahiya si manong eh. So Sakura, high school ka pa lang?" tanong nya. Tumango ako. "Ang tahimik mo naman." komento nya.

"Mm, fourth year sa Konoha Academy . Eh ikaw, kuya?" tanong ko naman. Ngumuti si Sasori, yung ngiting simple lang pero grabe naman yung impact.

"College na ako, sa University of Suna ako nag-aaral." sagot nya. Nanlaki yung mata ko after kong marinig na sa top medicine University sya nag-aaral sa buong bansa.

"Talaga?! Anong course mo?" sabi ko. Tumawa na naman sya sa bago sya sumagot.

"Medicine, Surgery major ko. Teka, balak mo ba mag-aral doon?" tumango ako.

"Gusto ko maging Forensic Scientist." sagot ko. "Mahirap ba pumasok dun? Yung kuya ng kaibigan ko dun din nag-aaral eh." dagdag ko. Ngumiti sya, yung nakakatunaw na ngiti. Gosh, ano ba nangyayari sa akin? Sakura kakahiwalay nyo lang ni Sasuke tapos lumalandi ka na?

Lumapit sya at bumulong sa tenga ko which made my breath hitch.

"Dapat mataas yung result ng math test mo, yung verbal at reading comprehension kahit sabit lang pwede na, yung math lang talaga kaylangan mong pagtuunan." bulong nya. Nararamdaman ko pa yung mainit na hinigna nya sa tenga ko at pinigilan ko yung sarili kong gumalaw dahil nakikiliti na ako.

"Dammit, sa lahat naman ng kaylangan, math pa." I said dejectedly. Narinig ko na naman syang tumawa.

"Math ba problema mo, tutulungan kita sa pag a-apply sa Suna U." sabi nya sabay abot nya sa akin nung iPhone nya. "Ilagay mo number mo dyan para matulungan kita." patuloy nya. Kinuha ko yung phone nya at t-in-ype ko yung number ko at ibinalik sa kanya. Tiningnan nya yung screen at pinindot nya yung dial button, naramdaman kong nagva-vibrate yung phone ko kaya kinuha ko yung phone ko sa bulsa ko at nakita ko yung unregistered number nya. "Ayan, may number ka na sa akin at ako sayo. Text-text na lang ha, may lakad pa kasi ako. Nice meeting you, Sakura." paalam nya.

"Salamat po, and sorry po ulit sa nangyari." sabi ko. Umiling-iling sya na may nakakalokong ngiti sabay hatak sa akin at hinalikan yung pisngi ko. Nagulat ako kaya di ako naka-react kaagad.

"Sabi ko naman sayo diba, isang sorry pa eh hahalikan kita. Kung di ka lang high school baka sa labi kita hinalikan." sabi nya habang tumatawa. Namula ako ng sobra habang pinapanuod ko syang lumakad papalayo at nakapamulsa. Oh my gosh, first time may humalik sa akin na ibang tao, at isa pang cute and genius guy. Never pa akong nahalikan ni Sasuke kahit sa kamay. Pinaka-intimate lang ata naming ginawa eh magholding hands, at dahil kailangan niya lang akong hilain.

Nasa akto akong nakahawak sa pisngi ko ng dumating si Ino na bihis na bihis. Nakaupo lang ako at inaalala yung nangyari, nararamdaman ko pa rin yung labi nya sa pisngi ko.

"Oi Sakura, buhay ka pa ba?" bumalik ako sa katinuan matapos kong makitang kinakaway ni Ino sa harap ng mukha ko yung kamay niya.

"I-Ino, kanina pa kita hinihintay ah, mag i-isang oras na." sabi ko sa kanya. Umupo sya sa tabi ko at nilabas yung salamin nya sa bag nya at inayos yung buhok nya.

"Si Papa kasi, nagyaya magsimba, akala ko naman eh sandali lang eh pumunta pa kami sa restuarant after nung misa para kumain." pagdadahilan nya. "Sya nga pala, bakit ang pula ng mukha mo?" tanong nya habang nakataas yung isa nyang kilay matapos nyang pagmasdan ang mukha ko.

"Ano, kasi," nag-isip muna ako ng magandang dahilan. "Ano, mainit kasi eh kanina pa ako nandito." pagsisinungaling ko. Nakatingin pa rin sya sa akin na para bang hindi naniniwala, mabuti na lang at may tumawag sa atensyon nya.

"Oi Ino, ikaw ba yan?" tawag ng isang lalaking long hair na halos kaparehas ng style ni Ino at may bitbit na bag pack. Sumimangot si Ino sa lalaki habang papalapit ito.

"Ikaw pala, kuya Deidara." sabi nya habang nakayamot. Nag-smirk yung lalaking pinangalanan nyang Deidara at umupo sa bakanteng pwesto sa tabi ni Ino at ginulo yung buhok ng kaibigan ko.

"Bakit parang di ka naman masaya makita yung pinaka-gwapo mong kuya, un." nag-smirk sya ulit at mas lalo namang sumimangot si Ino, bigla nyang tinuon yung atensyon nya sa akin. "Sakura, ikaw pala yan." bati sa akin ng kuya ni Ino.

"Hello kuya." balik kong bati.

"Lumabas ka pala ng Uni di ka man lang umuwi sa bahay, nakakainis ka ako lang nag-suffer sa pangungulit ni Papa!" pagrereklamo ni Ino na naka-pout habang inaayos yung ginulong buhok nya.

"Hindi naman sa galaan yung paglabas ko sa Uni, FYI Ino-chan magfi-field reasearch kami ng mga ka-grupo ko para sa thesis namin, un." sagot nya sabay tingin sa relo nya. "Baka galit na sa akin yung mga yon, ayaw pa naman ng isa sa kanila ng late. Sige, alis na ako baka maiwan kami ng bus at makatay ako ng di-oras. Bye Ino, Sakura, regards nyo ko kay Hinata ah." at tumayo na sya at ginulo muli yung buhok ni Ino tsaka tumakbo sa direksyon kung saan yung sakayan papunta sa terminal ng bus.

"Kuya!" sigaw ni Ino sa tumatakbong kuya nya, may crush kasi si kuya Deidara kay Hinata. Lumingon ito at dumila sa direksyon nya. "Si kuya talaga, nakakainis." sabi ni Ino habang inaayos muli yung ginulong buhok nya.

* * *

Normal POV

"Late ka na naman, Deidara." bati ng isang black-haired na naka-loose pony tail na ipapakilala natin sa pangalan na Uchiha Itachi, ang kuya ng ex-boyfriend ni Sakura. Napakamot ng ulo si Deidara at tiningnan muli yung relo nya para makitang dalawang minuto palang siyang late.

"Nakita ko kasi yung kapatid ko eh ang tagal na namin di nagkikita tsaka sandali lang naman akong nahuli, un." paliwanag ng blond.

"Kamusta naman si Ino-chan? Cute pa rin ba?" tanong ni Itachi habang nakangisi.

"Bata pa yung kapatid ko! Wag ka ngang pedo, Uchiha." singhal ni Deidara sa kaibigan.

"Oo na." sagot ni Itachi sa blond nyang kaibigan. Ngumisi na lamang siya ulit.

"Tara na, nandito na yung bus, ayaw kong maiwan." malamig na sabi ng isang red-head na nagngangalang Sasori. Napakibit-balikat na lamang si Deidara at sumunod sa pag-akyat sa bus matapos umakyat ng dalawa nyang kasama. Papunta ang grupo nila sa Lugar ng mga Alon (Land of Waves) para sa research nila ukol sa medical assistance and attention doon. Isa na ring dahilan ng pagdayo nila doon ay para naman makawala sa loob ng University at kahit dalawang araw man lang ay hindi nila masilayan ang pagmumukha ng bakla nilang professor na si Orochimaru. Naisip tuloy ni Deidara ang masamang kapalaran ng isa nilang kaklase na si Kabuto sa palad ng teacher nila na pinili ang white-haired upang samahan sa pagsasaliksik sa anatomy lab nila. Biglang kinilabutan ang long hair na blond at binura kaagad sa isipan ang maaaring gawin ni Orochimaru kay Kabuto. Nilabas na lamang nya yung mp3 nya at nakinig ng kanta na hindi maintindihan dahil puro sigaw ang ginagawa (no offence sa mga mahilig sa screamo.)

* * *

Errr, so magkapatid si Ino at Deidara dito. :))


End file.
